Forever Yours
by Glamagirl
Summary: Christian's world turns upside down when he finds out that Trish is coming back to Raw


**Disclaimer**! I own no one in this story but I wish I had all the rights to Christian!

Yes, I know I said I wouldn't write anything other than my two fics in progress and blah, blah, blah… but after reading a great Trish/Christian story (All That We Needed by DCFanatic4life) I came to realize that I have never written a story for them! And being one of my favorites OTPs I think they deserve a story of their own!

So this is a first for me and I hope it came out ok.

Enjoy if you can and reviews are appreciated it!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_**FOREVER YOURS**_

When I first heard that Trish Stratus was going to host Raw my heart skipped a beat. That anatomical mishap is a rare occurrence that happens to me every time her name is mentioned in my presence… at least when I'm not expecting it.

But sometimes, it also happens if I see her face printed in a forgotten picture laying around somewhere in my house… or if for some reason my mind goes to a journey to the past to get lost in the sweet memory of her, in the memory of us.

So yeah… maybe it's not so much of a rare occurrence, but a few months had passed since the last time I heard of her, years since I saw her face. Nowadays her name is barely spoken in my presence and her pictures keep disappearing… thus my heart has been able to keep its normal course.

That was until that night a few weeks ago, and ever since that night my heart has been acting kind of weird.

I guess she still has that effect on me, even after a few years have passed since our story ended the mere mention of her name is enough to put an end to the balance I've created.

This shouldn't come as a surprise… I mean, I should have expected this reaction; after all I have never stopped loving her, not after all this time, not after I walked away.

So when I first heard the news my heart halted, but only for the briefest of moments before it started beating anew with renewed forces.

"_Really? Cool_"

That was my stupid answer; my dumb reaction when I found out that the woman I love was coming back… if only for one night. After the words flew out of my mouth I faked a smile that hurt my face and I kept going, walking by pure instinct as my mind raced out of my body and thousands miles per hour to Canada, where my heart was.

As the weeks passed I got used to hear her name mentioned in every corner I turned and I expected the feeling to fade away, it wasn't like I was going to see her in flesh and blood; she was going to be hosting Raw, that other show I had nothing to do with.

It was really not a big deal; I could go on with my life as I always did.

But that didn't mean I was going to miss the opportunity to see her; at that moment I decided to sit in the solitude of my home on that Monday night and watch her through my 42' LCD… I could even record it and later on watch her on repeat over and over again…

Yeah… I never thought I would become that pathetic ex that couldn't let go of the past, but watching her on Raw was my plan and I wasn't going to back away from it.

I wasn't, I really wasn't… but then by a twist of fate I was informed that I had to show up for the Raw's tapings. Because it was Canada Vince had the great idea that he wanted me on the show for a Superstar's match… and that's how I ended up here, in the same building she is in, so close to her and yet so far away.

I know for a fact that she is already here; I have even walked a couple of times in front of her locker room, trying to gather up the courage to knock on that inoffensive piece of wood and walk in… just say hi, ask how she is doing and then I'd be gone.

That would be it…

As I try to build a courage I never knew I lacked, I walk all the way to catering, walking pass everyone and everything without really caring. Some of the people I run into call to me and I dismiss them with a smile and a wave of my hand… and as I'm invaded by doubts my legs turn around by their own accord and before I realize it and making my way to her, towards her locker room.

I shouldn't make such a big deal out of this; what we had was strong enough to grant me the privilege to go to her now and just say hi…

I am so engrossed in my thoughts that when I turn in a corner and someone collides against me I'm actually surprised.

"Sorry…" I blurt out, taking hold of the unfortunate person I almost knock to the ground to steady her… and that's when I notice it's her, it's actually her.

Now, if my heart skips a beat whenever I hear her name, imagine how I react when my eyes lock with hers. It's as if the whole world stops for a full minute and time freezes around me.

Everything blurs around me and there is nothing but the woman in front of me; and my God she looks stunningly beautiful, more than what I expected… I mean, I always thought she was beautiful, but as my eyes drink her image in I can't help but to be left speechless, breathless…

"Hey you" She says with a nervous laugh and I'm glad that at least one of us can speak.

"Are you ok?" I ask, feeling the awkwardness of the situation hit me full force.

Here we are, past lovers meeting for the first time in years in a deserted corridor…

Lovers… that is such a weak word, she was more than that, she was my everything and now we are nothing but strangers.

She nods, her face lighting up with a smile while my hands hold her still. Realizing that I'm still touching her, I take my hands off of her and cross my arms up to my chest.

"Long time uh?" She says and I just look at her while she looks at me. Time has graced her with undying beauty… I mean she looks the same and yet so different. She looks radiant, happy… I notice this as I notice the color of her hair has changed. "You look great"

This is my time to smile, not only for the compliment but because I see that time has not changed her ways either. As I stand here like a fool she's the one talking… even after I was the one who was planning on going to her…

She was always the strong one, me the fool that walked away. Now she has moved on with her life while I'm stuck in the past… still a fool.

"So how are you?" She asks as she brushes a lose strand of hair behind her ear.

"I'm great, how about you?" Lies, I'm not great because I'm lacking part of my heart…

"I'm good" She lifts an eyebrow, the smile still on her face. "So you came back…"

I shift my position, my eyes still on her as she chews on her lower lip, an old habit of hers I always found cute.

So yes I'm back… that I left in the first place was the cataclysm for our downfall. It was a stupid move and what is worst, I did it without telling her. I still don't know why I did it; I always claim that I did it for my career, it was no big secret that I was stuck here, I had no place to go but backwards and I needed a new beginning, new opportunities.

But that is only half my truth, because even when that was part of the reason I left, I was also influenced by our relationship and for my feelings toward her.

Back in our day I loved her with all my being; there was nothing I wouldn't do for her and to be honest that scared me… so what did I do? Everything to push her away, and when she confronted me about it I walked away, I moved on, started a new live and left everything behind… including my heart.

What can I say? I know that is the lamest thing ever and I deserve all the sleepless nights I have spent thinking about her.

I never said I was in the right…

The day I walked away was the last time I saw her, and to this day I still have that bitter memory haunting my dreams.

"You came back too" See, I'm not good with relationships and I'm not good with words.

"Yeah… this show needed me and who am I to deny these people some Stratustfaction"

I smile, my eyes delving into hers until she starts chewing once again on her lip and her gaze fixes somewhere on the floor. "You look beautiful"

She looks up to me and wrinkles her nose. "Thanks"

Now we are back to awkward, but even when the situation is a bit uncomfortable I can't take my eyes away from her. I can't help it; I'm drawn to her… I always was and there are things that don't change.

Like my love for her.

"You know… I was on my way to your locker room" I say as I lean against the wall. She does the same, her eyes locking with mine once again as the world around us keeps moving.

"Really? You mean before you tried to knock me down?"

I chuckle, starting to get more at ease with her and this whole situation. "Yes, before that, but that that wasn't part of my plan"

"So why did you wanted to see me? You know this hostess thing is a work right, I won't be able to make matches for you and that kind of stuff" She winks at me and I can't help but to grin like an idiot.

"I know… I just wanted to see you" There, straight to the point…

For a while she just stands there, her chocolate eyes fixed on me as I wait for some other thing to come to my mind so I can break this brutal silence.

Nothing comes, so we just stand here and stare at each other.

A lot of times I have wondered if she thinks of me as I think of her… I hope she doesn't, because she deserves better than to be stuck in the past like me; but then there is a big part of me that wishes that she does… I mean not always, but that she could at least look back to us and smile… maybe even miss me.

"Well I'm here" She says and that smile that lit her face so beautifully a few minutes ago is gone, now she only looks at me expectantly.

"I know"

More silence… I try to force my brain to think on something to say because if I don't speak she will walk away and who knows when I'll be able to see her again… I might never get a chance again.

So I take a deep breath and let the word flow out. "I made a mistake" I say way too fast and I take another breath to regulate my breathing. "Walking on you was the biggest mistake of my life and I regret it to this day" I could go on, I could confess how I never stopped loving her or how every time I hear her name my hearts stops for her, always for her.

But the look on her face tells me I shouldn't say those things, the look on her face tells me she doesn't want to hear those things.

So I say nothing more and just limit myself to look at her.

"Jason…" She chuckles bitterly, blinking a few times as her gaze fixes somewhere behind me. "Why are you telling me this?" Her tone is curt and I can say she doesn't like the way this conversation turned.

"I just thought you should know that what I did wasn't because of you but because I was a stupid fool that was too afraid of loving you"

She is still looking anywhere but at me and I can see in her face that she is struggling to keep her cool. This is not what I wanted, I didn't want to make her upset and that's just what I did; again.

"You hurt me, that day I begged you to stay and you just walked out… you left and never called… you just disappeared"

I look down to the floor, memories of that day invading me. She did ask me to stay, she wanted to talk it out but I refused… "I'm sorry"

I look up and she nods. "Me too. But that was long ago and I moved on" She arches her eyebrows and her lips quirk.

Now I'm the one nodding, my heart breaking a little at her words. "Are you seeing someone now?"

"I don't see how that concerns you"

I shrug, it shouldn't concern me but it does. "I just want to know that you are happy"

"I am, very happy thank you"

"At least one of us is"

For a moment she just stays still, then her hand goes to her temple and she closes her eyes. "Why are you doing this me? Why after all these years, when I thought I had you out of my mind… why? Is not fair"

I take a step forward and with a finger I lift her chin in my direction. She opens her eyes and what I see there is doubt, pain, all caused by me. "Because I love you, I never stopped loving you and I don't think I ever will. I know I screwed up, you are the best thing that ever happened to me and I let you go because I'm a stupid fool" I pause for a moment, hating the way her eyes water up with my words… why do I always have to cause her pain? "I just wanted you to know that… and I'm glad that you are happy, you deserve to be happy"

I let go of her chin, kiss her forehead and then giving her one last look I turn around, moving forward and out of her life.

"Jay…" She calls for me and I immediately turn to her. "Don't you dare walk out on me again" I blink, watching as she walks to me. "You can't come here and say those things to me and then walk away"

I open my mouth but no words come out, I just stand there watching her close the distance between us. When she is right in front of me she grabs my shirt and pulls me down, her lips pressing against mine softly.

This takes me by surprise, it is actually the last thing I expected… but I'm not complaining, this is a nice surprise.

Her lips are just like I remember, soft and warm and very inviting. The kiss doesn't progress into much, just the two of us pressing our lips together for a brief moment before pulling away.

"God I love you" I whisper as my hands cradle her face, my words coming out as a promise… maybe a plead for her.

"Jason…" She begins to say but I cut her off by claiming her lips back; this time I invade the sweetness of her mouth, eager to get a taste of what I've been denied all these cruel years.

She responds to me, her arm circling my neck as she kissed me back, making her own exploration of me, the two of us getting used to one another once again.

She is heaven on earth, and I know by now that I won't be able to let her go… but then she pulls away and my eyes quickly search for hers, trying to find there an answer to what just happened and hoping not to see regret there.

"Trish…"

She shakes her head and places a finger against my lips. "I love you, but if you ever walk out on me again I'll kill you Jason Reso"

I feel a grin forming in my face. She loves me, she loves and… is she giving me another chance. "I'll never walk out on you, these past years had been hellish enough for me to bear" I lean forward to kiss her again but she moves her head away.

"You hurt me… a lot, and that I love you doesn't mean that I will jump into this just like this… not after all this time. Maybe we should give us some time, to get used to each other because you are not the same man that walked out and I'm not the same woman that stayed behind. We should take this slow"

"You love me" I smile and she smiles back and I know that everything will be all right. I can do slow, I can wait… I have waited all these years without her so waiting with the promise of her will be no problem at all.

"Yes I love you, and you love me too"

I take her in my arms, wrapping my arms around her and kissing her forehead once again. This feels so right, I finally have my heart back with me and there is no way I will ever let her go.

She will be forever mine and I will be forever hers.

~*Fin*~


End file.
